Nah/Awakening Quotes
Recruitment Recruited by Chrom *Nah: "Eeeeeek!" *Chrom: "Wait! I'm a friend! We're here to help." *Nah: "Whew, good thing you spoke up there... I was about to melt you with my breath." *Chrom: "Huh? Your breath seems fine to me...? ...Oh. I get it. You're a manakete. So perhaps you'd like to tell me your name?" *Nah: "Nah." *Chrom: "Look, if I somehow offended you, I apologize. But you could at least-" *Nah: "No, NAH. N-A-H. That's my name. Ugh, why does this always happen..." *Chrom: Er, right. Let's discuss it later, okay? For now, just stay behind me." *Nah: "Behind you? I can turn into a dragon, you know. I'm pretty strong." *Chrom: "Dragonkin or no, you're still a child, and I won't have you taking unnecessary risks. Now let's get you out of here." *Nah: "Stern, aren't you? Fair enough. I like your attitude. Lead the way, sir-I'm right behind you." Recruited by Nowi *Nowi: "Ooh, you're the little girl we're looking for!" *Nah: "It takes one to know one..." *Nowi: "Ha-hah! It may look that way, but I'm actually quite old. I'm a dragonkin!" *Nah: "Oh? Well so am I, actua- Wait, are you Nowi?" *Nowi: "Wow, nice guess!" *Nah: "It IS you!" *Nowi: "All right, I've told you my name. Now you tell me yours." *Nah: "Nah." *Nowi: "Oh, come on, why not?!" *Nah: "No, NAH. N-A-H. That's my name." *Nowi: "That's a confusing name..." *Nah: "And whose fault is that?!" *Nowi: "How the heck should I know? Anyway, this place isn't safe. Let's get you out of here!" *Nah: "After you..." Event Tiles *"'Talk my age,' my mother says. I may as well practice drooling before a mirror!" (exp) *"I circled the peak and shook the heavens with my roar. Does that count as practice?" (weapon exp) *"What is this? ...Well, if nobody else wants it..." (item) Relationship Tiles Asking - Normal *"How do you spend your free time between battles?" (free time) *"Why are you smiling like that? It's my silly name, isn't it? Ugh." (happy) *"I feel stronger with you by my side. Why don't we join forces for the coming battle?" (team up) *"Returning to the past helped me find my dreams. What are yours?" (dreams) Replying - Normal *"I observe humans. They do such silly, fascinating things..." (free time) *"To be honest, I was thinking of how much it would be to have your name instead of mine." (happy) *"Of course! I would feel better off with a battle partner, too! I'll do my best." (team up) *"I dream that my long years as a dragonkin can be spent with humans like you." (dreams) Asking - Nowi *"Mother, my dragonbreath has grown more powerful. Shall we have a little contest?" (train) *"Mother, do you need anything? I want to be a good daughter." (gift) *"Mother, did I see you walking off with a stranger? Are you trying to get abducted?" (concern) *"Mother, are you busy? I was wondering what your life was like before we met." (story) Replying - Nowi *"Very well, but do not hold back! For you, Mother, I will withstand all the pain!" (train) *"Could you give me a new name? ...What? Is that a problem?" (gift) *"Thank you. Believe me, the concern is mutual." (concern) *"My future was filled with battles, so I suppose not much has changed there... You were already gone, so I had no one to teach me how dragonkin to fight. It was hard! Anyway, I’m glad I have you back. I feel like I could talk with you for days!" (story) Asking - Father *"Father, might we have a mock battle? I promise to tone down my dragonbreath." (train) *"Is there anything you need, Father? I want to buy you a present." (gift) *"Father, you look deathly today. Tell me you didn’t accidentally drink dragon’s blood!" (concern) *"Father, what was your life like before we met? I want to know all about you." (story) Replying - Father *"A challenge? Very well—as long as you promise to survive my dragonbreath." (train) *"A dragonstone would be lovely, but will you survive the mountain climb to get one?" (gift) *"Thank you, but I'm tough for my age. Everything is just fine." (concern) *"The future? Well...my last memory was of what to pack for my journey through time. I settled on a few sensible outfits and a comfortable pillow. ...But alas, they vanished during the trip. I suppose someone in SOME dimension is getting an excellent night’s sleep." Asking - Married *"Promise me you won't leave me behind (name). (promise) *"Why is it you are so pleasant to look at, (name)? So strong and dashing!" (compliment) *"I love you, (name). I wish I could stay with you forever." (love) *"What do you have there, (name)? I've never seen anything like it." (gift) Replying - Married *"I'm stronger than I look. Don't worry - I'll keep us both safe, just you watch." (promise) *"Thank you. You cut a dashing figure yourself, I'll have you know." (compliment) *"I love you, too. If I were in dragon form, I would want to just ... gobble you up!" (love) *"It's an accessory I made from one of my old fangs. Would you like it? I have tons." (gift) Asking - Child *"I've heard you are quite bright, Morgan. Shall we have a little contest of wits?" (train) *"Are you all right, Morgan? You look fatigued." (concern) *"Morgan, is there anything you need? You can be honest with your mother." (gift) *"Can't you recall anything about your future, Morgan? What about me? Was I there?" (story) Replying - Child *"I'll accept your challenge...if you can provide assurances you can survive dragonbreath." (train) *"Dragonkin always look pale in dragon form. You needn't concern yourself." (concern) *"Why, thank you! How about a small forest creature for a pet? Happy hunting." (gift) *"I was in my own future until recently... Shall I tell you about that? I would rather forget those dark times and focus on what's to come. A little forward thinking goes a long way!" (story) Level Up *"Wow... I feel like I could ravage an entire army!" (6+ stats up) *"Excellent. I'm feeling tougher than ever." (4-5 stats up) *"Good. I feel stronger." (2-3 stats up) *"I'm sorry. I'll do better next time, I promise." (0-1 stat up) *"Well, I suppose all the fighting finally paid off." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Fascinating. And I'm used to transforming!" Armory *"Don't worry. I won't beg and plead for the best." (buying) *"Sell whatever. I don't care about material goods." (selling) *"Can we call the new weapon anything we like?" (forging) Barracks Alone *"It's so relaxing here—the perfect place to rest one's body and mind." (misc) *"The way I today's been going, I feel like I could transform into a superdragon!" (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Morning, Robin. Here to rest for a bit?" (morning) *"Here to rest for a bit, Robin? Me too." (midday) *"Evening, Robin. It certainly was a trying day." (evening) *"Robin, staying up all night is bad for you and the rest of us." (night) *"A very happy birthday to you, Robin." (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Robin. You're up earlier than usual." (morning) *"Hello, Robin. It's good to see you." (midday) *"Hello, Robin. The evening is upon us." (evening) *"Hello, Robin. These late hours are best spent with those we love." (night) *"Happy birthday, Robin. Today we celebrate you!" (birthday) Greetings - Child *"Good morning, Father. Here to rest for a bit?" (morning) *"Here to rest for a bit, Father? Me too." (midday) *"Good evening, Father. It certainly was a trying day." (evening) *"Father, staying up all night is bad for you and the rest of us." (night) *"Happy birthday, Father. May you outlive the dragonkin." (birthday) Roster Nowi's future daughter. Unlike her mother, she is remarkably grown up and keeps her feelings in check—especially about her weird name. She has a knack for reading people. The one with the nicest teeth. Born on March 29th. Help Description An enigmatic manakete who is unusually together for her age. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Support Boost *"Here it comes." *"Go, go, go!" *" *Sigh*...Okay..." *"No problem!" *"We've got this!" *"I'm with you." *"I-I'm not scared!" *"We can do this!" *"I'm here to help!" *"Let's go!" Dual Strike *"WIDE open!" *"Now!" *"More, more!" *"You're not so tough." *"Over here!" Dual Guard *"That was close!" *"You're welcome!" Critical *"Ha, I'm not scared of you!" *"It's squashin' time!" *"I am so strong!" *"Okay, now I'm mad! Defeated Enemy *"*giggles*" *"*sigh*" *"I win!" *"*sigh* I'm tired..." *"Wow, you're terrible!" Partner Defeated Enemy *"You were awesome!" *"Hey, thanks!" *"Woah!" Defeated By Enemy *"I can still...ugh..." Death/Retreat Category:Quote